paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captured!
DO NOT EDIT UNLESS YOU HAVE PERMISSION OR YOUR AN OFFICIAL ADMIN!!!! Only people who are aloud to edit Official Admins jbalog196 G.S.L1701 (Edits) {Last edit: 3/6/17} Changes: I decided to remove chapters only until it is actually completed on the paper I write it on, I keep adding on :p, minor fixes tweaks, some plot added (((sorry its slow busy with school -_____-))) This story was created off another story called Ryder and Chase's Nightmare Admirer's (Link to page), written by ZumaDivesIn Check out what he wrote, and the story this one is based off of, and as always ENJOY!!! Rated PG-13 for guns use, graphic scenes, some mild language. Summary: After finding out "the hard way" that Swift was Broken out of prison and was going to kill Skye Chase sacrifices himself for her, but after a painful recovery he mysteriously disappears, then so does Ryder. Suspicion is on the rise, and corruption takes place (but one question remains) Will the paw Patrol be able to overcome their biggest mission yet? Characters: Chase Mysterious character's 1,2,3. Ryder Skye Zuma Marshall Rocky Rubble Everest Jeff Rob Tim Swift mentioned Rachel new and used once Guards Militia Mayor Goodway M.G. Jeremy (Chases brother) {New} Many more Captured a WP Production Chase: Where's Skye? Ryder: Um Chase you might want to take a look at this note. We have taken Skye, and will kill her, unless you show up at Main Street. So you better hurry unless you want a new girlfriend. - Swift Chase: When I get my paws on him! At Main Street Chase: Where is h- Chase was interrupted and knocked flat on the ground. Skye was already at the lookout waiting for him but he never showed up thanks to Swifts friends. Skye tried to contact Ryder but he's at Jakes Mountain and her pup-tag is dead since the lookout lost power. Skye: I hope Chase is okay cause I'm going to kill him (she says sarcastically) Swift: Hey Jeff! (Jeff, Rob, And Tim are Swifts friends) Jeff: what? Tim: here comes the truck! Chase: What! you're going to throw me in front of the truck, Why? Swift: because of the things you've done to me, plus where else am I going to kill you? No because I want you to suffer not die. Rob: 1...2...3! (later) Mysterious Character 1 and 2 saw an unconscious Chase and brought him to the hospital, Called Ryder with voice disguise, and left a note. about 2 weeks later Chase was going to head home, back to the lookout, since the doctors let him, and Ryder brought Chase's truck over so when he was ready he could go home. Chase: See you later Rachel (Rachel was the checkout person behind the counter) Rachel :oh Chase wait someone left this for you. (She hands him the letter) that the mysterious people dropped off when they dropped Chase off at the hospital Chase (read the note): that's weird I don't remember- (A huge explosion went off thanks to someone filling up there car at a gas station and dropped a cigarette in the tank Chase: ruff Ryder we need you and Marshall down here! Code Post orange Ryder(through the tag): On our way! ... Marshall: fires out, and I'll take the guy to the hospital! Ryder: Thanks Marshall. Hey Chase need a hand towing the car to the compound? Chase: Sure plus I need to talk to you. ... m.c.1 (stands for mysterious character): So when shall our plan take place? m.c.2: Tomorrow after they all go to sleep. I've placed security camera's all over the lookout, there's no doubt we'll capture him. Hehehe. m.c.3: this will be great! without their pup leader, Adventure Bay will crash and fall to pieces! They all start to laugh evilly. As night falls the next day... Ryder: Alright pups time for bed!! The pups: aww, already? Ryder: don't worry we can play more tomorrow! Oh and chase I wouldn't worry about that note its a pranks, I bet. m.c.2: HAHAHA! oh man is he dumb, he said its just a prank! HA! m.c.1:Will you shut up! as She throws a pillow at the other. m.c.1:Ow okay I will! ... At 11 pm the group heads out in 3 trucks armed with guns and sleeping gas In the first truck: m.c.1: Where do we turn? M.c.3: (through a walki talkie) right here... okay every driver turn off your lights then follow our original plan Guard: yes Ma'am! Guard 3: (while walking up the lookout driveway) Okay get ready gas Chase Guard 1: Copy Guard 6: be careful not only do they hear well they also have a powerful bite! Guard: 3 okay go. They gas Chase right as he wakes up Guard 2: I've got him! Sophie: hurry we don't want to wake the others. 8:00 am Chases pup door is closed and locked, The pups know somethings wrong cause Chase usually wakes the pups up but didn't. Skye: Chase are you going to wake up? {no response} Marshall: Chase? Is everything alright? no response Rocky: well his door is locked, I know I'll get Ryder! Later (Clink! Churck!) as Chase's door opens Ryder: wow that's weird, he's not in there. Did anything bad happen last night? Everest: He wasn't having any problems that I know of. Still later Ryder: Paw Patrol, to the lookout! All pups (including Everest): Ryder needs us, lets go! One elevator, crashing, gear change scene later. All the pups lined up expecting to hear the phrase "ready for action Ryder sir!" but it never came... Ryder: We all know why we're here, Chase is missing, and we need to find him. Skye take the search above all Adventure Bay and Foggy Bottom, Zuma search the bay, and the surrounding areas, Rubble search at farmer Yumi's and the area around it, Marshall search the more higher places in Adventure Bay, Rocky search main street and all of down town, and Everest (who is at the lookout with the rest of the pups) Search Jake's mountain, the trails, and the areas around the mountain. Ryder; Paw Patrol is on a roll! One truck scene later... Now lets check back to where Chase is Really at. Chase: (stirs) (yawns) wa.. where am I? M.c.1,2,3: Guess who? Chase: What?! how did you two get out? Sophie, Michele, and wait who are you? (Chase was surprised to see the new face). M.c.3: I'm Coco, and your Chase, right? Say your more cute than Michele said you were. {PAUSE THE STORY REAL QUICK, THERE IS ANOTHER COCO ON THIS WIKI THE COCO WE ARE USING IS NOT THE SAME AS THE OTHER COCO THANK YOU AND CONTINUE READING THE STORY} Chase: ... Chase had no words, all this while he realized he was strapped down to a table, he also realized his pup tag was smashed to bits and his collar is missing, also they're located in a bunker 1 mile below city hall. Chase: where are we? Sophie: You don't recognize this place, Chase? Chase: no I don't. Michele: remember during the cold war, Adventure Bay was responsible for holding Most of America's most valuable documents and money? Chase: .. yea Sophie(continuing from where Michele left off): Well Adventure Bay built this place, they call it Nuclear Incorporated, but since the cold war ended the government didn't need this beautiful bunker so after we blew up the lookout, you guys rebuilt it, and we knew we needed a new plan so we bought this bunker from the Government surprisingly they sold it to us without any hesitation. Then we planned on capturing you and its working perfectly without any eyebrows raised. Michele: Now without any interruption, you'll be with us for ever Chase: ahhhhh! 10 hours after the pups started looking for Chase Ryder called the pups back to the lookout. The pups refueled and did inspection on their vehicles, then went to bed. Skye (crying softly): Chase where in the world are you? Ryder was up in his bedroom, he tried to forget the event that occurred today, he finally fell asleep. The next day at 8:30 in the morning Ryder summoned the pups to the lookout Ryder: Pups we will have the same jobs as yesterday but... Ryder just remembered a chip he put in Chase's tail to find him in case he ever ran away. Marshall: But what Ryder? Ryder: Pups change of plans! Ryder walked across the lookout dashboard and found a button called "Pup locator" Ryder hit the button and the lookout projector displayed an eagles view of Adventure Bay with a grid covering it Ryder: it looks like he's now at city hall. Okay Rocky you will stay here and radio us where he's at if he moves Rocky: Don't loose it, Reuse it! Ryder: The rest of you pups come with me, PAW Patrol is on a roll! Another Truck scene later Rocky: Ryder, Chase is still at city hall! Ryder: Thanks Rocky! (Ryder says this while driving there) They arrive at city hall Ryder: okay... We're here but I don't see him. (speaking through his mic) Rocky hit the scale button on the left panel of the pup locator. Rocky did so and the eagle view transformed into a underground projection with the camera facing a horizon view Rocky (looking at the projector): hmm ah ha! (Through pup tag) Ryder Chase is at the Nuclear Incorporated Bunker! Ryder and the pups spread out to look for the entrance. They couldn't find it. Ryder re summons the pups to meet up in city hall where the mayor is waiting. Once they all got there Ryder asked Mayor Goodway where the Nuclear Incorporated Bunker is Mayor Goodway: Whats that? Ryder: its... um never mind, do you have any blue prints to the layout to city hall mayor? Mayor Goodway: sure but why do you need it? Ryder explained the scenario with Chase missing Mayor Goodway: oh my! Well let me go get the blueprints Mayor Goodway did so and gave them to Ryder. Ryder examined it then looked around (scouting kind of thing) they all walk in City hall and go to an older room with a couple bookshelves. Ryder reads a part on the blueprints then runs out to his ATV, grabs something, then runs back in. Ryder: the door is behind that bookshelf Mayor Goodway: Hmm I never remember a door Hiding behind that bookshelf. Ryder: They probably wanted to keep it a secret. Well lets get Chase back pups! The pups howl in excitement Ryder: I'll bring my A.R. in case we need it. Mayor will you call the state trooper, and let them know of the situation? Mayor Goodway: sure but why do you need that big gun? Ryder: After Chase went missing I wanted to see if it was on purpose like someone capturing him, and I saw on our surveillance camera's. Some kind of Militia group came in with guns of all types, so If they are with Chase still I wont to take extra precautions. Now pups Ryder explains as they walk down the stairs leading to the Bunker carefully and cautiously, "We need to be careful in case they booby trapped" the stairs" Then "Like this!" As Ryder came across a trip wired explosive, Ryder pulls out a pair of scissors and cuts the rope then they continue down the stairs Down below Guard: uh Sophie the motion detectors went off, it could be Ryder and pups going for Chase Sophie: Call for General Quarters Michele: we'll be back Chasey Then we can talk about our kids names! Chase: Oh God help me! Just then gunfire erupts for about 10 seconds, then a concussion grenade rolls down near Chase Chase: Uh - oh Yeah crap hit the fan with everyone and everything flying including Chase, he fly's and becomes unrestrained in mid air still flying but then SMACK hits the solid cement ground with his head, he automatically gets knocked out (go figure) Ryder: almost there pups! (yelling over the gunfire and small explosions) Ryder: Come on pups let- Ryder was cut off by a guard opening fire on him and the pups, pow, pow his gun makes as he drops another guard but... then the pups hear a solid thing roll towards them cylinder shaped and says "Flash" on it then a faint BAM! and Superior brightness at the same time which caused them to only hear a loud ringing noise and noting but white blindness for about 5 to 7 seconds once Ryder recovers he jumps out of the way just in time to see a ray of bullets brought by Sophie, Ryder runs up when Sophie reloads her gun and Rifle butting her, knocking her out then going for Michele, but Michele already brought Chase, Sophie, and Coco to another part of the bunker where they could escape and they did, Ryder didn't realize this until Michele: (Very Faint in the distance) come on! Then a door shutting is heard engine starting and tires squeal then they're gone... Ryder: (in complete anger punches a flipped over table) Dang it! another day later... Screech as the getaway van stops at a gas station, Sophie went to fill the van, and Michele went to get stuff to eat and drink for the drive on the road. Once Michele got back she talked to Sophie but in a quiet mysterious tone. Michele: So when shall we capture Ryder? Sophie: Coco and 30 guards went to capture him. They'll have him by tonight, and then we'll move out to that log cabin in Alaska Chase: (to himself) oh man, I wish I could alert Ryder. Michele got back in the van and Sophie finished up refueling. Michele: To bad you can't let Ryder know whats going to happen! That night all the pups were gassed with sleeping gas so they wouldn't wake up and or know what was about to happen. Ryder was (Again) captured. The next Day Weatherman: a very cloudy day, with 68 degrees and the time 8:30 am At the lookout the pups had their own alarms, since Chase couldn’t wake them up, but now again something else ''felt missing, the pups went upstairs to get Ryder but found a note, it says: -To whom it may concern (literally) We now have Ryder and Chase, good luck trying to find them, Chase no longer has any trackers and Ryder hasn’t his pup pad or any other bugs. We have them so they can’t escape, good luck living on your own, since Adventure Bay will crash, since no one is there to to save the town. -''Won’t see you later. Sophie, Michele, and Coco. Marshall: Who’s Coco? Skye ran off into Chase’s pup house crying, locking herself inside. Rocky: How will we get her out of there? Zuma: I don’t know, Wocky 3 Month later Many unmentionable things happened, including sadness and anger, until one particular day… Adventure Bay - Riots broke out, fires burned, laws broke, the pups didn’t know how to contain it all, since they weren’t trained for such measures. Now Adventure Bay is a dark cold burned down place not on the maps anymore, a ghost town indeed. The pups now live in a place in Michigan, a small but growing town called Niles. The Apple festival was today… The pups took their place sitting in the grass watching the parade until… Skye noticed someone familiar.. Skye: Is that who I think it is? Rocky: (gasp!) it is! Marshall: Who? The rest of the pups look at him Marshall: hey look its Jon! Zuma: That's what we just said dude! Marshall: oh, sorry, (chuckles). They went over to Jon everyone said their greetings. Jon: so where's Chase and Ryder? They explained what happened Jon: oh, well lets go investigate and see where they went. So Jon bought tickets from a nearby town called South Bend international airport and they flew back to Adventure Bay, the airport was still open, they went to the lookout which wasn't to far since Jon had a truck. It was dark though since the power was shutoff but Jon's truck had a lot of lights, so it lit up the areas they drove through pretty well. They finally made to the lookout, a couple of windows were broken, but many of the things were still intact, nothing stolen either. Jon: Wow this place to hell, may I ask some questions? All Pups: sure! Jon: Why were they captured again? Rocky: the 2 girls we were talking about earlier named Sophie and Michele, had this big love crush thing for Ryder and Chase, they've tried to capture Ryder and Chase before, and we lost the lookout, but Adventure Bay was grateful enough to help us rebuild it. Now we lost Ryder and Chase, have no idea where they are and Adventure Bay is a ghost town. Jon: yep, and you said one of them is a dog? Marshall: Michele is but you know whats funny I remember looking at some notes back at the nuclear incorporated bunker saying how they are going to take Ryder and Chase to the bunker we have out in Alaska (Marshall said proud when you read this, reread it as Marshall would say but in a proud way{Not smirky and or jerky though}) The pups (including Jon) stare at Marshall for a couple of seconds. Marshall: What? Skye: Now you tell us?!?! ... Jon: well we have a lead but, I don't think they are heading straight to the bunker, lets look around and see if we can't find where they are right now. Back at the new location with Sophie Michele and Chase Chase: so why are you doing this Again?! Guard 1: (comes walking in) ma'am Ryder's here. Sophie: okay thank you, (now talking to Chase) you'll see in a while. Chase looks around but can't really see anything. Coco and Michele are starring dreamily at Chase, he couldn't see them doing that but could feel it. {shivers "creepy"}. Then an odd question breaks the almost silence Michele & Coco: (ironically at the same time) hey Chase are you single? Chase: (blushes a little) uh, why? Coco and Michele start fighting on who asked Chase out first and who gets to marry him until the door opens and Sophie comes through the door with a smile on her face. Sophie: well since Ryder is unconscious I'll ask you Chase, so where is it?!?! Chase: Who or what? Sophie: you know, the money from the PAW Patrol accounts, our plan is to get the money from the banks where you store the money, then after the money is collected we go out somewhere away from society like that bunker you made in Alaska Chase: I don't know Sophie: BULL CRAP!! you know where it is, because you setup the plan! Chase: how do you know that's true? Sophie: you know, you really test my patience sometimes! Chase: good for you, but I'm not telling! Sophie: HAVE IT YOUR WAY PUP! Hey Michele do you know any ways of torture that can make Anyone talk? Michele: hehe I have a whole book on it! Sophie: good, Put it to use then!! (oh trust me Michele did and I won't go into details cause this isn't about to become a Creepy Pasta storyask) anyways Chase was stubborn though, and Sophie was on a time crunch she knew what she had to do and it was risky but she knew that if this didn't work, the plan would fail. Sophie: hmm, okay, wise guy, guards! the guard leader (GL) came in GL: yes ma'am? Sophie: revolver please. Gave her a 44mag revolver (ouch) she put the barrel on Chase's leg Sophie: 3 seconds tell me where are they?! Chase: (looked at the revolver) how good's your nurse? Sophie pulled the hammer back: I swear to God I'll do it Chase: yeah and I'll fly someday. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Violence Category:Action Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Pages Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Created by jbalog196 Category:Written under WP Production Inc.